


Fly, Vriska, fly

by Sora_to_Yume (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sora_to_Yume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Vriska go to the beach, only so the troll would get to know the ocean. By the end of the day, the sound of seagulls make Vriska remember something: she is able to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly, Vriska, fly

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible summary, really sorry...  
> This fanfic isn't actually all that great, I think. I really don't know what I was trying to get to with this? I just had an inspiration and decided to write it. Well, I hope it's enjoyable.  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbL2Zfe2FLI Here's the music to read with this fanfic. I really love it. <3  
> Thanks to AngelMakkura , my beta.

In her visit to the planet Earth, John took Vriska to see the beach. It was an exhaustive trip, because John lived too far from the shore. But after a couple of hours, the windows of the train finally started to show the thin line of the ocean in the horizon. John quickly ran to see the view, as he hadn’t seen the sea in a long time. Vriska was also amazed by the scenery, but it’s not like she would show that; even when her human partner smiled at her and she only gave him a small smile.

When they finally left the bus, the counter and the driver were giving Vriska the strangest of looks because of her blue wings, but they only assumed it was a part of some fantasy and nothing more. Teenagers.

The hotel where they had chosen to be for a couple of days was small, but very comfortable-looking. The receptionist led each of the children to their respective room and gave them the key. After changing their clothes, John and Vriska met each other in the entrance of the hotel to go out for a walk. The sun was blazing hot in their heads, but the troll was ready to face him: Vriska was wearing a very light white dress (against her will, but it was the best cloth for the weather) with a beige hat Kanaya had given her when she mentioned she was going to the beach. A clever one, Kanaya is.

John was wearing a beige short with a plain white t-shirt; before the two of them left the hotel, the receptionist mentioned they were a very cute matching couple. John laughed nervously and a blush started to spread in his face, while Vriska casually ignored. Typical of her.

They wandered around the small town until it was around five in the evening. To complete the day, John and Vriska went to the beach to walk in the sand without shoes. John had already proved the feeling of the wet sand sticking to his toes, but Vriska was trying to get used to it. Every time a wave hit the shore, she would ran to it and rub her feet one on the other to take off a bit of the sand, while John giggled with her failed attempts. If it weren’t for his cuteness, she would be quite pissed off.

The sound of the strident seagulls made her look up to the sky; the sun was starting to set down, making the clouds turn to orange and shades of yellow where the sun rays still reached. Suddenly, she felt a huge urge to flap her wings and fly with the annoying birds. Calling out for John, she said:

-Hey Egbert. I need to go somewhere. Continue your walk and we will meet up in the front of the hotel, ok? I won’t be long. Oh, and don’t need to get my shoes, just leave them here and I’ll come back to get them. – Vriska threw her beige shoes in the sand and without waiting for an answer, she ran to the sea and flapping her wings, she flew.

In only a couple of seconds she was flying high in the sky. Her blue wings reflected the orange variation of the sun rays, while she enjoyed the feeling of the heat in her face. Suddenly she saw herself inside of a cloud, covering her eyes like an almost transparent orange fabric. Closing her eyes, she completely stopped the movement of her butterfly-like wings, letting herself fall while holding her dress.

For a couple of seconds, she enjoyed the wind blowing through her black hair, making it spread strands of it here and there. She didn’t care that it would looks terrible when she got back to land, it was superficial; she could take care of that.

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked down and saw the small houses in the shore. Vriska unfolded her wings, putting them in a horizontal line, instantly gliding in a straight line forward.

Ever so slightly, she would flap her wings only to keep herself in the sky. Now the sun was almost gone, and the clouds had acquired shades of deep blue, the color of the night. Vriska decided it was time to go back to the hotel. With that thought, she closed her wings one more time.

Now she let herself fall open-eyed. The blue of the ocean was getting closer and closer, but she did not open her wings. Only when she was almost hitting the water, she opened them in a violent move and boosted forward.

-Hehehe. Pchoooooooo! – Vriska was going so fast that the water beneath her was splitting apart, yet no single drop touched her body.

When she got to the beach, her shoes were exactly where she had left them. Picking them up, she walked slowly back to the hotel, where she found John waiting for her in the door.

-Hey Vriska! Had fun, er, wherever you went? – He asked, giving the troll a huge, bright smile. He obviously didn’t care for the fact that she hadn’t taken him with her; Vriska thought that it might have been because he doesn’t care for any of this, as long as she’s happy. A bit surprised for those attitudes of John she couldn’t understand, she answered slowly.

-Yes, yes I had. It was reeeeeeeeally fun. – Yet it was unmistakable the boy was feeling a bit sad for being left aside. Or maybe it was because he had tried to make her day a real good, funny one, and it seemed like he hadn’t achieved that. Or maybe, both those facts.

-Hehe…Well, I’m glad. Hm… Shall we go in then? – John held the door open so Vriska could enter the hotel. After they change their clothes and dinner together, each one of them go to their respective room. However, Vriska stops in front of her bedroom door and turns to John, who was struggling to open his own door.

-Say, John. – She started. – Tomorrow I have to go somewhere again, and… I think it would be nice if you were to come with me. You know. – John looked perplex at her for a good time until he processed what she had said. When that happened, she saw his smile grow so big it was almost ear to ear.

-Really?? You would take me with you? That’s so nice of you, Vriska! I sure would like to go! – Vriska sighed in relief, as she have managed to make the human happy again.

-Very well then. We’ll see each other tomorrow. Good night, John. – She opened her door after hearing his melodious ‘’Good night’’ behind her. Something inside her said that she wasn’t good like she had just been. But something inside her told her that what she had done was the right thing to do.


End file.
